


о неожиданных открытиях.

by lykretsiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: в двадцать семь лет ким ёнсон осознаёт кое-что очень важное.





	1. one.

ЁнСон плохо — от выпитого, от громких звуков и от того, как всё хреново; восьмой по счёту шот идёт просто отвратительно, и от этого лучше не становится. И, да, это не выход, но сегодня ЁнСон действительно очень, _очень_ плохо, потому что несколькими часами ранее ЁнСон расстаётся с парнем, и...

Ладно, справедливости ради: 'расстаётся' — это немного не то слово, потому что ЁнСон просто бросает своего парня и уходит в закат. Также справедливости ради: ЁнСон плохо не по этой причине, ведь её теперь уже бывший парень был тем ещё куском дерьма, а по той причине, что он ей никогда и не нравился.

То есть — вообще не нравился.

В плане — ЁнСон вообще не нравятся парни. Оказывается.

Этим утром ЁнСон поднимается с постели с кристально-ясным осознанием того, что её тошнит от мужчин; и всегда тошнило, на самом-то деле, но она упорно строила с ними отношения, чтобы соответствовать тем ожиданиям, что на неё возлагали всю жизнь. Это пугает. На двадцать седьмом году жизни это первая вещь, которая действительно _пугает_ , и от этого становится ещё хуже.

ЁнСон не объясняет причину разрыва, она просто говорит: 'нам нужно расстаться'. Бормочет что-то про 'не сошлись характерами' и ещё какую-то чушь, которую после не может вспомнить, и слушает в ответ обиженные гневные выкрики. ЁнСон не чувствует, что делает что-то плохое, потому что она не делает, но её грызёт то, как это воспримут окружающие — не расставание, а её ориентацию; ЁнСон, если честно, очень боится последствий и будущего.

Вопли теперь уже бывшего парня отдаются набатом в голове; ЁнСон морщится и сбрасывает звонок, не желая больше выслушивать оскорбления за то, над чем не имеет контроля.

Поэтому ЁнСон пьёт, чтобы на утро в расскалывающуюся от похмелья голову пришло решение, которое обязательно должно прийти и которое будет до смешного очевидным.

ЁнСон опрокидывает в себя девятый подряд шот и чувствует подступающую к горлу тошноту. Её плеча касается чья-то холодная ладонь, и ЁнСон вздрагивает.

— Плохой день?

Голос хриплый, низкий и глубокий, и ЁнСон хочет слушать его намного дольше. ЁнСон лениво вертит головой, натыкаясь взглядом на... на... богиню? Маловероятно, но ничего другого в голову не приходит.

Она одета в строгий офисный костюм, и он невероятно ей идёт; бледно-бежевая рубашка растёгнута на две верхние пуговицы.

— Я-- эм, я сегодня рассталась с парнем, — хрипит ЁнСон, едва ли замечая, как сильно садится её голос.

Она смотрит на десятый по счёту шот и раздумывает, а не хватит ли этого для того самого гениального рещения всех проблем, или нужно выпить ещё.

Незнакомка хмурится, но от этого её голос не становится менее... _таким_. У ЁнСон по спине бегут мурашки, когда она наклоняется к её уху; от неё пахнет офисной курилкой.

— Думаю, он не был тем, кто тебе нужен.

О, это точно, и ЁнСон пробивает холодным потом от осознания этого утром. Даже не так — буквально никто из её парней не был _тем_.

Незнакомка заправляет прядь волос ЁнСон за ухо и улыбается одними глазами.

— Хочешь, я составлю тебе компанию?

Чёрт, ЁнСон действительно хочет; рядом с этой девушкой она чувствует себя _нормальной_ , и это первый раз за сутки, когда её не трясёт от страха, поэтому она интесивно кивает несколько раз, пока у неё не начинает кружиться голова. Незнакомка придерживает её за локоть, когда ЁнСон склоняется над стойкой.

— Меня зовут Мун Бёль И, — говорит она этим своим низким голосом, и ЁнСон не уверена, что расслышала правильно, поэтому переспрашивает:

— Мунстар?

Она смеётся, и её лицо выглядит странно, когда губы растягиваются в улыбке, но ЁнСон находит это невероятно привлекательным и от этого чувствует удовлетворение.

— Для тебя — как угодно.

Тогда, решает ЁнСон, будет Бёль — потому что так проще запомнить.

Хотя Звезда бы тоже подошло. ЁнСон пьяно хихикает.

*

ЁнСон плохо — по-настоящему плохо, и её тошнит в раковину, и знобит, и мелко трясёт; из глаз ЁнСон текут слёзы, и дышать становится труднее из-за всхлипов и пьяной икоты.

— Хэй, всё хорошо.

Всё нихрена не хорошо, но ЁнСон на автомате кивает, чувствуя, как пальцы Бёль путаются в её волосах, не давая ей заблевать ещё и их. Бёль гладит ЁнСон по спине и говорит что-то успокаивающее, и от этого неожиданно действительно становится легче, но ровно до нового спазма, с которым из ЁнСон выходят остатки завтрака.

Или ужина — она не может вспомнить, ела ли вообще этим утром. В любом случае — ощущения отвратительные.

— Тебе нужно в душ, — говорит Бёль, когда ЁнСон уже нечем тошнить. ЁнСон согласно мычит, чувствуя себя ужасно потной и пропахщей алкоголем. — И спать, — ещё одно 'мм'. — Где ты живёшь? Я отвезу тебя.

ЁнСон мотает головой и мычит громче, не в силах складывать слова в предложения; домой — это туда, где сейчас предположительно сидит и ждёт объяснений бывший парень, желающий выяснить отношения. ЁнСон не хочет выяснять отношения — да и просто выяснять. И объяснений у неё никаких нет.

У Бёль холодные руки, и эта мысль надолго задерживается у ЁнСон в голове, потому что она несёт её до машины и касается её талии, задирая майку; гладит её по щекам, обращая на себя внимание, и усаживает на сиденье, застёгивая ремень безопасности. А потом — раздевает и заталкивает в душ.

Вода едва тёплая, но этого хватает, чтобы ЁнСон растеклась по бортику ванной абсолютно без сил. У неё кружится голова, но она честно кивает на каждое слово Бёль, понимания примерно треть из всего.

— Я сейчас вернусь.

ЁнСон ужасно хочется спать, и она кладёт голову на колени, обещая себе, что закроет глаза всего на минуту. ЁнСон урывками помнит, как Бёль заворачивает её в огромное мягкое полотенце, как расчёсывает ей волосы и как — это волнительно — укладывает её в тёплую постель.

Эта постель, тёплая и большая, с множеством мягких маленьких подушек, с пушистым толстым пледом, эта постель — это не постель ЁнСон.

*

ЁнСон просыпается от голода — буквально. Она медленно сползает с постели, чувствуя слабость в ногах и пробежавший по коже холод, и идёт на кухню — выйти из комнаты, повернуть налево, дойти до конца коридора, повернуть направо; тянет на себя дверь.

Это ванная.

ЁнСон зажмуривается, но это не помогает — всё ещё ванная. Не кухня. Никаких навесных шкафов и баночек со специями, только зеркало прямо напротив входа, в котором едва ли угадывается силуэт ЁнСон.

В голове туман, и всё, что может вспомнить ЁнСон, — это 'плохой день?', низкий женский голос и холодные руки под майкой. И душ; ЁнСон касается своих волос — они немного влажные.

ЁнСон холодно; она опускает взгляд и понимает, что из одежды на ней ровным счётом ни клочка ткани. Она неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, пытаясь перебороть желание прикрыться руками, когда слышит скрип паркета позади себя и резко — резче, чем позволяет похмелье, — поворачивает голову на звук. В животе у ЁнСон урчит.

— Надень, — говорит ей та девушка из бара, Бёль, у которой такие холодные руки и такой низкий голос.

Бёль протягивает ЁнСон стопку одежды, и она покорно её принимает; закрывается в ванной, натягивает свои пахнущие вчерашними шотами и утренней неловкостью вещи, умывается. На удивление она чувствует себя... неплохо.

— Я-- мне очень стыдно, что тебе--

Бёль не слушает и за руку ведёт её до кухни, усаживает за стол и ставит перед ней тарелку с едой. ЁнСон тупо смотрит перед собой.

— Не переживай, — Бёль лениво улыбается ЁнСон, и её лицо опять выглядит странно (ЁнСон помнит это — и то, что это выглядит привлекательно). — Никакого буйства и поргомов, если ты об этом. Со всеми бывает.

До вчерашнего вечера с ЁнСон такого не бывало — вообще никогда. Тем более — в незнакомой компании. И никто никогда не держала ей волосы, пока её выворачивало в раковину грязного трактирного туалета. И тем более — не расчёсывала ей волосы после.

— И у нас не было секса, — добавляет Бёль, ошибочно принимая замешательство на лице ЁнСон за смущение.

Вообще-то ЁнСон не думает об этом ровно до этого момента; ей и трезвой в голову бы не пришло, что она может заняться сексом с женщиной по-пьяни — а до вчера и просто сексом с женщиной. Её щёки у уши горят, потому что она думает об этом сейчас — о холодных руках, о низком голосе и о толстом пушистом пледе под лопатками.

— Ешь, — Бёль кивает на тарелку перед ЁнСон, устраиваясь напротив неё за столом. ЁнСон на автомате начинает жевать, не чувствуя вкуса. — Ты не сказала, куда тебя везти, поэтому я отвезла тебя к себе.

ЁнСон чувствует себя глупо, потому что не озвучивает ни одного вопроса, а Бёль уже отвечает на каждый. Возможно, вчера она говорит больше, чем следовало бы, но меньше, чем нужно было.

— Обычно-- эм, обычно я так не напиваюсь, — бормочет ЁнСон себе под нос, когда заканчивает есть.

Бёль улыбается и перегибается через стол, чтобы заправить прядь волос ей за ухо — и это ЁнСон тоже помнит. Щёки у неё всё ещё горят, поэтому холод её рук ощущается особенно резко.

— Я знаю, ты говорила. А ещё ты говорила, что твой бывший тот ещё мудак, но пьёшь ты не из-за него, — под внимательным взглядом Бёль ЁнСон чувствует себя неуютно. — Расскажешь?

ЁнСон очень по-детски мотает головой и тут же жалеет об этом. Бёль не настаивает, и ЁнСон чувствует прилив благодарности по этому поводу.

*

Бёль честно довозит ЁнСон до дома и желает ей удачи, а ЁнСон тупо пялится вслед выезжающей из двора машине и корит себя за то, что не спрашивает номер её телефона.

Вопрос, а дала бы она его или нет, остаётся открытым.

В квартире пусто, и ЁнСон чувствует облегчение от того, что истерическая сцена её истерика-теперь-уже-бывшего-парня откладывается на неопределённое время; она собирает свои вещи, отмечая, что их намного меньше, чем ей казалось, и вызывает такси. Набирает номер Хвиин.

Хвиин отвечает только после седьмого гудка и звучит сонной:

— Онни, я понимаю, что ты жить без меня не можешь, но почему ты звонишь мне в десять утра в воскресенье?

Хвиин в своём репертуаре, и ЁнСон впервые с вечера пятницы позволяет себе рассмеяться. А потом — расплакаться; пьяные слёзы ведь не считаются, так?

От бывшей квартиры ЁнСон до квартиры Хвиин на такси ехать всего десять минут, и всё это время ЁнСон пытается придумать, как рассказать подруге всё, что случается с ней за последние двадцать четыре часа, и при этом не развалиться на куски. Хвиин ждёт у подъезда — в своей смешной бесформенной пижаме и с растрёпанными волосами, забранными в низкий хвост.  

— Что случилось? — встревоженно спрашивает она, стоит ЁнСон переступить порог квартиры.

ЁнСон хочется много всего сказать: о том, как её размазывает вчера по раковине бара, о том, как она бросает своего теперь уже бывшего парня, о девушке по имени Бёль и её холодных руках, о головной боли и безвкусном завтраке на чужой кухне, но вместо этого она выдавливает из себя лишь жалкое:

— Я лесбиянка.

И удивляется, потому что Хвиин не удивляется ни капли. И смеётся почти до слёз.

— Это было предсказуемо, — говорит Хвиин, когда наконец справляется с приступом хохота. ЁнСон хмурится. — Не обижайся, но я всегда это знала.

ЁнСон глупо хлопает глазами и открывает рот, но так ничего и не говорит.

— С другой стороны — я наконец-то могу познакомить тебя с Хеджин.

С кем?

Хвиин тупит взгляд и выглядит смущённой, но ЁнСон прекрасно знает, что у неё совершенно нет чувства стыда. И это не преувеличение.

— Мы-- в общем, я встречаюсь кое с кем уже какое-то время, и, раз уж ты наконец-то прозрела, думаю, это веский повод познакомить свою лучшую подругу со своей девушкой.

ЁнСон честно осмысляет, а после — злится.

— То есть, у тебя кто-то появилась, а я узнаю об этом только сейчас? — строго спрашивает ЁнСон, нависая над Хвиин. — Вы часто встречаетесь? И как долго вы встречаетесь? У неё есть постоянная работа?

Хвиин выглядит ошарашенной, слушая первые три вопроса, но на четвёртом она начинает смеяться даже громче, чем после признания ЁнСон.

— Пожалуйста, перестань, _мам_ , она очень хорошая девочка и не учит меня ничему плохому, — сквозь смех давит Хвиин, утыкаясь лбом ЁнСон в плечо.

— Значит, это ты учишь её плохому?!

Хвиин хрюкает от смеха, и ЁнСон смеётся вместе с ней.

*

ЁнСон в действительности не воспринимает слова Хвиин всерьёз, поэтому, когда вечером Хвиин упорно тащит её куда-то и отказывается говорить, куда именно, ЁнСон думает, что она хочет помочь ей развеяться. Собственно, отчасти это действительно так, но лишь отчасти.

Хвиин приводит ЁнСон в небольшой уютный трактир, где не видно ни одного мужчины, а саму Хвиин приветствуют как старую подругу. ЁнСон думает, что, возможно, это самое приятное место из всех, где она когда-либо была: мягкий свет ламп, выцветшие, но чистые диванчики, расслабляющая музыка и улыбчивые барменши. И именно к одной из этих барменш Хвиин и подходит.

Она, Хеджин, выглядит на двенадцать без косметики, у неё широкое загорелое лицо, яркие длинные ногти и очаровательная улыбка; Хвиин нежно улыбается, глядя на неё, и она отвечает взаимностью. Рядом с этими двумя ЁнСон чувствует себя третьей лишней, потому что между ними летают если не искры, то метеоры.

Хвиин неловко прокашливается.

— ЁнСон, это Хеджин, — она машет в её сторону, и Хеджин ловит её ладонь своей. — Мы встречаемся уже, эм-- три месяца, я думаю?

Хеджин кивает, и её короткие светлые волосы забавно прыгают в хвосте; она несильно сжимает руку Хвиин и гладит её запястье. Хвиин светится от счастья, и ЁнСон не может упрекнуть её в том, что она скрывает от неё Хеджин целых три — три! — месяца; они выглядят такими довольными, что ЁнСон хочется их обнять.

— Кстати! — восклицает Хвиин, переставая сверлить Хеджин влюблённым взглядом. — Я должна познакомить тебя ещё кое с кем! О, она классная, знаешь, и у вас много общего, поэтому я надеюсь, что вы с ней подружитесь!

Хвиин ведёт ЁнСон вдоль стойки, здоровается с кем-то и заворачивает в небольшую комнату, отделённую от основного помещения. Первое, что бросается в глаза, — это около десятка разноцветных кресел-мешков, второе — это...

— Бёль!

Нет.

В самом дальнем углу, почти став одним целым с креслом-мешком, сидит Бёль, уткнувшись в телефон; когда Хвиин её окликает, Бёль салютует ей открытой бутылкой пива и подзывает к себе. ЁнСон изо всех сил пытается слиться с окружением, но получается у неё из ряда вон плохо, потому что Бёль смотрит на неё поверх плеча Хвиин и точно узнаёт.

О нет, о нет нет нет нет нет нет.

Бёль одета в обычные узкие джинсы и футболку на пару размеров больше, и ЁнСон просто не может поверить, что что-то настолько простое кажется _настолько_ привлекательным. И немного — в то, что они встречаются снова _настолько_ быстро и тем более в _таком_ месте.

Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что это лесбийский бар, где работают и отдыхают только и исключительно лесбиянки, а ЁнСон не жалуется на недостаток ума и сообразительности, поэтому сложить два и два оказывается легко. Вывод, к которому приходит ЁнСон, одновременно радует и тревожит в равной степени.

Во-первых, Бёль определённо лесбиянка настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, хотя ЁнСон почему-то не включает логику, когда она говорит, что у них не было секса. Во-вторых, ЁнСон всю ночь пьяная спала в постели этой самой лесбиянки Бёль и даже завтракала на её кухне. В-третьих, у Бёль в голове тоже шевелятся шестерёнки, подводя её мысли к тому, что девушка, которую она менее суток назад спасает от худшего в жизни похмелья, тоже лесбиянка. Которая запивала горе после расставания с парнем, но вовсе не из-за парня.

Лицо Бёль действительно выглядит странно, когда она улыбается, но ЁнСон нравится. Даже слишком; кончики её ушей горят.

— Помнишь, я говорила про свою лучшую подругу ЁнСон? — весело спрашивает Хвиин, забирая из рук Бёль телефон. — Так вот--!

— Мы уже знакомы, — обрывает её Бёль.

— А-- но--

На лице Хвиин читается замешательство, но, вспомнив, что у неё совершенно нет чувства стыда, она быстро приходит в себя и разворачивается к ЁнСон с самой ехидной ухмылкой из всех, на которую она способна. ЁнСон мысленно стонет.

— И когда же вы познакомились?

Бёль выхватывает из рук Хвиин свой телефон и снова утыкается в него, делая вид, что она тут вообще ни при чём. ЁнСон уже хочет начать оправдываться, но Бёль не даёт ей и шанса:

— Я знала, что мой радар работает безотказно, но чтобы настолько — я даже горжусь.

ЁнСон в панике оттаскивает Хвиин в угол и сбивчиво объясняет причину их знакомства, опуская, пожалуй, слишком много деталей.

Например — как Бёль держит ей волосы, какие холодные у неё руки и как заботливо она заворачивает ЁнСон в полотенце, а потом расчёсывает ей волосы, напевая под нос что-то попсовое.

Или — как сильно Бёль идёт строгий брючный костюм, какой у неё невероятный низкий голос, от которого по спине бегут мурашки, и что у них не было секса, но с каждой минутой ЁнСон жалеет об этом всё больше. ЁнСон опускает детали, потому что тогда ей нечего будет рассказывать Хвиин, когда они будут пить вместе.

Не говорит ЁнСон и о том, что Бёль раздевает её, усадив на тумбу в прихожей, и гладит её по щекам, привлекая внимание, и поливает её из душа, пока ЁнСон справляется с пьяной икотой, уткнувшись носом в колени. И совершенно точно не говорит о том, что просыпается в её квартире совершенно без одежды, чувствуя смущение только от одних мыслей об этом.

ЁнСон думает, что за годы принудительной гетеросексуальности её мораль претерпевает резкий упадок, поэтому, оглядываясь назад, ЁнСон понимает, что была _удивлена_ тем, что секса у них не было, ведь ЁнСон была пьяна и, если бы Бёль попросила, согласилась бы на что угодно. Бёль не просит, не требует и не берёт силой, и ЁнСон удивляется.

И — в любом случае — Хвиин хватает и этого: её нервного 'мне стало плохо' и 'она позаботилась обо мне'; улыбка Хвиин и отчётливая ямочка на щеке не сулят ничего хорошего, и ЁнСон готовится к худшему. Которое, это самое худшее, собственно, не происходит — по крайней мере не сейчас.

Бёль, послав в экран телефона улыбку, поднимается с места и выходит из комнаты, то ли случайно, то ли намеренно задев ЁнСон плечом. Краем глаза ЁнСон замечает, что она улыбается во весь рот.

*

ЁнСон не ждёт, что Хвиин просто так возьмёт и разрешит ей пожить у неё, пока она не найдёт себе жильё по бюджету, но она разрешает и даже помогает разгрузить вещи. Правда, она находит в этом свою выгоду и грозится выгнать ЁнСон, если она не оплатит половину ренты; ЁнСон вообще-то была согласна и на все сто процентов, но решает тактично об этом умолчать и покорно согласиться на щедрое предложение.

В последний раз не с парнем ЁнСон жила ещё на втором курсе института, когда умудрилась выбить себе комнату в общаге, поэтому вариант, конечно, идеальный, но ЁнСон никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что утром по дому разгуливает не одна полуголая девица, а ещё и Хвиин.

У Хвиин нет чувства стыда — то есть воообще, серьёзно, поэтому попытки заставить её надеть хотя бы футболку проваливаются с треском. Мысленно ЁнСон делает себе пометку: спросить у Хеджин, делает ли она так и при ней, или это только её, ЁнСон, проблема.

Вообще-то теперь ЁнСон довольно часто заходит в тот лесбийский бар без названия; пока что исключительно с Хвиин, которая бывает там буквально каждый день, потому что пока робеет появляться там в одиночестве, даже несмотря на то, что уже успевает завести несколько приятных знакомств. Но есть и неприятная сторона вопроса — почти все, с кем знакомится ЁнСон, оказываются знакомы с Бёль чуть ближе, чем ей бы хотелось, хотя о сексе речи не идёт; по крайней мере не в контексте знакомства с Бёль, и ЁнСон чувствует облегчение от этого факта.

Отрицать очевидное сложнее, чем кажется, и если со своей ориентацией у ЁнСон получалось вполне сносно на протяжении двадцати семи лет, то в случае с Бёль всё намного сложнее. ЁнСон отметает проскользнувшую мысль о том, что её влюблённость лишь результат первого впечатления и синдрома обязанной, потому что ЁнСон не настолько внушаема, к тому же — спасти её от худшего похмелья в жизни могла как Хвиин, так и любая другая девушка в том баре. О любви с первого взгляда говорить тоже не приходится — тогда, после девятого шота подряд, ЁнСон едва ли может сфокусировать взгляд на лице Бёль.

Вторая встреча тоже проходит не особо продуктивно, ведь ЁнСон всё ещё неловко смотреть ей в глаза, но после, когда Хвиин перестаёт донимать её вопросами, ЁнСон украдкой наблюдает из-за стойки. Бёль... 'красивая' — это слишком пошло и однобоко, потому что понятие весьма субъективное, поэтому ЁнСон выбирает слово 'привлекательная', и она однозначно привлекает внимание, если попадает в поле зрения, хотя ничего сверх необычного в её внешности нет.

Хвиин позже объясняет, что ЁнСон не одна такая, а у Бёль есть какая-то особая 'аура', притягивающая к ней лесбиянок.

ЁнСон фыркает в кулак и не воспринимает её слова всерьёз, но вскоре сама в этом убеждается, видя, как женщины обступают её со всех сторон, чтобы даже просто поздороваться и перекинуться парой пустых фраз. Да и сама ЁнСон только чудом сдерживается, чтобы не заговорить первой, отчего-то уверенная, что Бёль не захочет говорить на тему, выбранную и начатую не ей.

Хеджин оказывается действительно хорошей — без преувеличения — девушкой, и ЁнСон искренне рада за Хвиин, которая просто светится от счастья. ЁнСон думает о том, как тяжело ей было скрывать факт её ориентации от лучшей подруги и как легко она теперь себя чувствует, сбросив с души камень под названием 'возможное непринятие'. Впрочем, даже если бы сама ЁнСон не пришла бы к подобному, она бы всё равно приняла это как данность.

Постепенно посиделки в баре (чаще всего безалкогольные по большей части) входят в привычку, и ЁнСон поражается тому, что это самое 'постепенно' — это всего лишь пара недель. ЁнСон видится с Бёль почти каждый день и неизменно говорит с ней о каких-то глупостях, с наслаждением слушая её голос, и это тоже входит в привычку. Если честно, ЁнСон совсем не против таких привычек.

Иногда речь заходит о работе — Хани, знакомая ЁнСон и Бёль, часто жалуется на то, какие порой глупые люди обращаются к ней за профессиональной помощью. ЁнСон рассказывает о своём офисе и о том, как сильно она ненавидит юбочные костюмы; Бёль тоже рассказывает — о своём офисе и приятной неожиданности, когда она натыкается на свою подчинённую Сыльги в этом самом баре. Сыльги, сидящая по правую руку от Бёль, смущённо улыбается.

К большому удивлению ЁнСон, истеричная сцена не случается ни через неделю, ни через месяц, и единственное, что напоминает о том, что она расстаётся с парнем, с которым встречается целых три года, это звонок от матери, которая на самом деле даже рада. ЁнСон помнит, что её бывшие никогда не нравились матери, и это даже иронично в какой-то степени, потому и самой ЁнСон они не нравились тоже.

ЁнСон перекатывает в руках полупустую бутылку соджу, наблюдая за тем, как Хеджин заплетает Хвиин волосы, и думает о том, что её жизнь круто меняется всего в один момент, и это очень волнительно и приятно одновременно.

— Плохой день?

О, она теперь часто так делает, серьёзно. Это что-то вроде подружеской подначки, поэтому ЁнСон не обижается.

— Просто задумалась, — она пожимает плечом и ставит бутылку на стойку, решая, что ей на сегодня хватит.

— И о чём же?

Бёль любит бессмысленные разговоры, и об этом знают все, но это именно та причина, почему у неё столько знакомых. Без бессмысленных разговоров сложно с кем-то подружиться, и ЁнСон лично в этом убеждается.

ЁнСон делает неопределённый жест рукой, обводя помещение взглядом.

— Обо всём этом. Всё ещё не могу привыкнуть.

Бёль понимающе кивает и отпивает из оставленной ЁнСон бутылки; придвигается ближе на стуле и кладёт голову ей на плечо, и её волосы скользят по руке ЁнСон. ЁнСон вздрагивает, но не отталкивает, напротив, находя в этой тактильной нелепости долю удовлетворения.

— Ты много кому нравишься, — лениво ворочает языком Бёль, упираясь ладонью в бедро ЁнСон. — Не только как подруга, знаешь, — ЁнСон не видит, но чувствует, как она ухмыляется. — Но все по какой-то причине считают, что мы с тобой встречаемся.

ЁнСон открывает и закрывает рот как выброшенная на берег рыба. От волос  Бёль пахнет соджу и курилкой.

На самом деле это немного льстит — в плане ЁнСон и правда была бы рада встречаться с Бёль и пробовать все эти новые для себя штуки с другой женщиной, к тому же она откровенно влюблена, но... Если бы всё было настолько просто, конфликтов бы вообще не существовало. Плюс, конечно, человеческий фактор и банальный страх отказа.

Хвиин которую неделю весьма прозрачно (читай: говорит в лоб) намекает ЁнСон на то, что пора уже делать хоть какие-то телодвижения в сторону Бёль, но ЁнСон с чистой совестью полностью игнорирует её в этом вопросе.

— Как думаешь, я делаю только хуже? — спрашивает Бёль, и ей на сегодня тоже уже хватит.

Ладонь Бёль перемещается с бедра на колено, и ЁнСон вообще-то не хочет её убирать, но убирает, потому что она и правда делает только хуже. Она уверена, что по трезвости Бёль бы не позволила себе подобного.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы они так думали, или не хочешь? — задаёт ЁнСон встречный вопрос, приглаживая растрёпанные волосы Бёль. Она ластится к её руке, и это в высшей степени очаровательно.

— Первое.

Сердце ЁнСон ухает в живот, а губы расплываются в широкой улыбке, которую невозможно контролировать. Бёль расправляет складку на джинсах ЁнСон.

— Когда я говорю 'много кому', я имею ввиду и себя тоже.

ЁнСон вспоминает их первую встречу и её последствия, пытаясь объективно вычленить хотя бы один момент, когда не выглядит жалко; результаты удручают, и ЁнСон искренне не понимает, откуда берётся это внимание.

Бёль сильнее опирается на её плечо, почти заваливаясь на ЁнСон, и сквозь два слоя одежды ЁнСон чувствует, что на ней нет бюстгалтера, и это... Не то чтобы ЁнСон много думает о сексе (в последнее время всё больше и больше), но когда тебе при этом почти что признаются в любви — это крайне волнительно.

— Это намёк? — голос у ЁнСон садится.

Бёль смеётся.

— Это предложение.

Её лицо _опять_ выглядит странно.

*

Хвиин визжит — буквально, и от её визга у ЁнСон закладывает уши.

— И? Что ты ответила? Ты же ответила? Мам, мне нужна полная семья!

ЁнСон смеётся, но натянуто.

— Я-- эм, думаю, я согласилась? — она на всякий случай закрывает уши ладонями, но Хвиин не визжит.

— Тогда почему ты так растроена?

О, от неё ничего не скроешь.

ЁнСон неловко заламывает пальцы.

— Я не думаю-- не думаю, что она делает это серьёзно.

Хвиин фыркает, вкладывая в этот короткий звук весь свой скептис.

Вечером, в это же воскресенье, Хвиин за руку тащит ЁнСон в бар, клятвенно уверяя её в том, что они идут туда не ради Бёль, но даже сама Хвиин слабо в это верит.

Бёль в офисной одежде — в строгом брючном костюме, в бледно-бежевой рубашке и в розоватом сиянии, но последнее скорее всего лишь воображение ЁнСон. Хвиин даже не пытается сделать вид, что не в курсе, и Бёль очевидно это замечает.

— Обычно вы приходите раньше, — отмечает она, стуча по стойке, чтобы привлечь внимание Хеджин.

Стоит светловолосой макушке Хеджин показаться из-под стойки, как Хвиин в миг забывает все свои намеренья, и это на руку ЁнСон. На самом деле даже забавно, что лучшей её союзницей по устранению Хвиин является её собственная девушка; забавно, но не лишено смысла. В любом случае — ЁнСон всё равно остаётся наедине с Бёль, поэтому вопрос о том, чей план проваливается больше, остаётся открытым.

ЁнСон не может перестать откровенно пялиться, потому что Бёль в брючном костюме — это грех. Буквально. И Бёль прослеживает её взгляд; она вообще наблюдательная.

— Меня срочно вызвали на работу, — она дёргает плечом, и пиджак сползает по предплечью; рукава рубашки под ним — мятые. — Я, конечно, не имею ничего против оплачиваемых сверхурочных, но сегодня меня буквально выдернули из постели.

Бёль подходит ближе и кладёт руку на талию ЁнСон, немного задирая майку; руки у неё всё такие же холодные. Она не делает этого специально.

— Как прошёл твой день? Думаю, нам стоит обменяться телефонами.

— Мы-- мы с Хвиин-- — лопочет ЁнСон, думая только о том, насколько близко стоит Бёль. Она глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями, и говорит совсем не то, что хотела сказать изначально: — Мы встречаемся?

Она, Бёль, улыбается. Её лицо выглядит странно. Опять. ЁнСон нравится. Опять.

— Хеджин бы подралась с тобой.

ЁнСон хлопает глазами, но быстро понимает, _что_ и _как_ говорит, и это буквально второй самый неловкий момент в её жизни, и она действительно готова сгореть со стыда. ЁнСон прячет лицо в ладонях, но не успевает начать себя жалеть, потому что Бёль держит её запястья.

Она больше не касается её талии и вообще выглядит серьёзной.

— Если ты хочешь забрать свои слова обратно, то это ничего.

Бёль хмурится. ЁнСон это совершенно не нравится.

— Я не в этом смысле, — бурчит ЁнСон себе под нос. — Просто вчера ты была пьяная, и я решила... решила, что ты несерьёзно.

ЁнСон не смотрит на Бёль, потому что ей стыдно — в первую очередь за то, что она вообще сомневается в её искренности.

У Бёль холодные — всегда холодные — руки; ЁнСон удивляется этому каждый раз, и этот не становится исключением; Бёль гладит её щёку. ЁнСон чувствует волнение — то есть _волнение_ , а не то, как обычно бывало с мужчинами; её сердце бьётся гулко, и кровь пульсирует в висках.

— Хэй, посмотри на меня.

ЁнСон поднимает взгляд, чтобы окончательно пропасть.

Впрочем, её всё устраивает.

*

ЁнСон помнит свой первый поцелуй: он слюнявый, слишком долгий и со вкусом школьного обеда. Тому парню ЁнСон позволяет себя поцеловать лишь потому, что почти все её ровесницы уже целовались 'по-настоящему', а она — нет; то, что подавляющее большинство врали как дышали, ЁнСон в голову не приходит, и она просто позволяет этому случиться.

Спойлер: ей не понравилось. Особенно — когда этот парень (ЁнСон даже не помнит его имени) попытался потрогать пятнадцатилетнюю ЁнСон за грудь; разумеется, он за это получает по первое число, но суть не в этом.

Сакральный смысл выражения привязанности через обмен слюной ЁнСон ясен не был, и оттого в голову закрадывается мысль, что это с ней что-то не так, поэтому ЁнСон продолжает, надеясь в конце концов дойти до того самого момента, когда она либо окончательно разочаруется, либо всё же поймёт. ЁнСон не понимает даже в двадцать семь лет. И это не имеет ровно никакого смысла ровно до того момента, как она открывает глаза одним субботним утром и осознаёт, что она лесбиянка.

До смешного простое и логичное объяснение приводит ЁнСон в настоящий ужас: ей не нравятся не сами поцелуи, а те, на ком она их практикует. Осознать подобное на двадцать седьмом году жизни — шок, не идущий ни в какое сравнение с 'санты не существует, милая, это мы с папой покупали тебе те подарки' в десять лет. В любом случае — ЁнСон понимает и смиряется. И это оказывается куда проще, чем кажется, хотя на первых парах пугает всё: от влечения до откровенных желаний.

Бёль как-то говорит ЁнСон, что она ещё неплохо держится, потому что сама Бёль, осознав своё лесбийство в двадцать два, пускается во все тяжкие. ЁнСон с трудом может в это поверить, смотря на уверенную в себе Бёль, но ничего не говорит, потому что — теперь уже — понимает, что тоже бы сломалась, не будь рядом Хвиин.

От всего этого голова идёт кругом, и ЁнСон не успевает за ходом собственной жизни, едва ли осознавая, что за какой-то месяц она отбрасывает навязанную гетеросексуальность, заводит уйму полезных знакомств среди понимающих её женщин и, что самое удивительное, вступает в новые отношения; в отношения, которые не укладываются в голове, серьёзно, ведь это просто смешно.

— Ты привыкнешь, — отмахивается Хвиин, пожимая плечом, когда они вместе с Хеджин собираются на кухне её квартиры. — Первое время кажется, что все вокруг знают, но на деле мало кто замечает очевидное. Даже о Бёль знает строго ограниченный круг лиц, а она, знаешь, не особо скрывается.

С этим ЁнСон не может не согласиться, потому что о Бёль действительно знают немногие, и она лично в этом убеждается, когда они вместе прогуливаются по городу близ её офиса, а на них не обращают никакого внимания, принимая за близких подруг.

Если есть вещь, которая смущает ЁнСон больше, чем взаимная лесбийская симпатия, — то это почти полное отсутствие физического контакта. ЁнСон анализирует свои слова и действия, пытаясь понять, что именно делает не так, раз единственное, что позволяет себе Бёль, — это держание за руки, и приходит к неутешительному, но в то же время шокирующему выводу: ЁнСон не говорит, что делать что-то сверх можно и даже нужно, и Бёль просто ждёт.

Проблема заключается в том, что до двадцати семи лет включительно ЁнСон живёт с установкой, что согласие на отношения равно согласию на всё вплоть до секса, поэтому просто открыть рот и сказать, что она чего-то хочет или не хочет, оказывается сложно. Бёль её не торопит, и это подливает масла в огонь, ведь буквально никто, кроме, может, Хвиин, до этого не считает нужным спрашивать о желаниях ЁнСон.

В любом случае — ЁнСон решается, потому что она решительная.

Бёль встречает её после работы, подаёт руку на лестнице и проводит до своей машины, открывая перед ней дверь. ЁнСон немного неуютно делать это на парковке своего офиса, потому что их могут заметить, но в то же время она понимает, что если не сделает этого сейчас, то придётся ещё внушительное количество времени собираться с силами.

ЁнСон неловко накрывает её ладонь на руле своей, привлекая внимание, и зажмуривается, когда говорит:

— Можно мне тебя поцеловать?

И именно в этот момент у животе у ЁнСон урчит. Ей хочется провалиться сквозь землю, потому что ещё более неловким этот момент уже не сделать.

— Ох, ну если ты так хочешь, — начинает Бёль со смешком, и ЁнСон понимает — сделать. — Я не могу отказать, раз ты настолько...

— Даже не смей, — предупреждает ЁнСон, но тщетно.

— ... _голодная_ , — заканчивает Бёль как ни в чём не бывало, и это _худшее_ , что она может сказать.

ЁнСон открывает глаза и страдальчески стонет, видя, как Бёль наслаждается своей глупой шуткой, улыбаясь во весь рот. ЁнСон одновременно в восторге и хочет просто уйти, хлопнув дверью машины.

— Ты ужасна.

Бёль поднимает руку к лицу и сводит большой и указательный пальцы, оставляя между ними крохотное расстояние:

— Самую малость.

Её лицо выглядит странно — как всегда, когда она улыбается, и неожиданно близко; ЁнСон понимает, что Бёль непозволительно близко только постфактум. Впрочем, это не такая уж проблема, потому что запутываться пальцами в её волосы во время поцелуя очень даже приятно.

ЁнСон нравится этот поцелуй — он не слюнявый, не бесконечный и на вкус совсем не похож на школьный обед, а её груди не пытаются коснуться ничьи грязные потные руки, и это действительно _приятно_ и расслабляюще, хотя не настолько, насколько она себе представляет всё это время.

Возможно, сакральный смысл всё ещё остаётся загадкой, но теперь, когда Бёль касается её шеи своей холодной ладонью, когда её тонкие губы прижимаются к её собственным, когда сердце от волнения бьётся быстро-быстро, ЁнСон признаёт, что, возможно, момент просветления наконец настаёт.

Бёль отстраняется, последний раз невесомо поцеловав ЁнСон в уголок губ, и заводит машину. ЁнСон не может перестать улыбаться.


	2. two.

Стоит ЁнСон переступить порог квартиры, как Хвиин, словно строгая мать, начинает её отчитывать за позднее возвращение.

— Ты могла хотя бы написать, чтобы я не волновалась, — дуется Хвиин, закончив свою лекцию; она разливает чай по кружкам.

— Я-- — ЁнСон роется в своей сумке в поисках телефона, но его там не оказывается. — Я-- кажется, я забыла телефон в машине Бёль.

Хвиин мгновенно сменяет гнев на милость, наконец замечая, в каком приподнятом настроении возвращается ЁнСон; даже длинная и нудная лекция не стирает глупую улыбку с её глупого счастливого лица. Хвиин улыбается так, как может только она, демонстрируя ямочку на щеке.

— Подробностей не будет, — резко обрубает ЁнСон, прекрасно зная, к чему это сладкое выражение на лице Хвиин.

Вообще-то рассказывать особо не о чём; не в плане, что всё было мирно и цивильно, а в плане, что о чём-то большем, чем неловкие поцелуи на прощание, ЁнСон рассказывать стыдно хотя вспоминать — приятно.

ЁнСон в полной мере осознаёт, насколько приятно, когда тебе что-то _разрешают_ , когда тебя _спрашивают_ , прежде чем что-то сделать. Все эти 'можно мне' и 'могу ли я' — это то, от чего у ЁнСон по спине бегут мурашки; и от Бёль — в первую очередь от её 'позволишь мне сделать так?' (ЁнСон позволяет).

Если честно, ЁнСон ждёт подвоха; не то чтобы ей не хочется, чтобы Бёль касалась её груди и бёдер, но когда она этого не делает, ЁнСон чувствует облегчение. Бёль целует костяшки её пальцев, гладит по спине и касается носом её подбородка, и это слишком. Нет, правда — _слишком_ , потому что ЁнСон чувствует себя не объектом для мастурбации, а взбудораженной собой.

Бёль накрывает ладонь ЁнСон своей и ведёт от шеи вниз — по складкам рубашки, по груди, по пуговицам пиджака на животе; когда рука ЁнСон начинает дрожать, Бёль ободряюще ей улыбается и не настаивает. Допустим, руки у ЁнСон дрожат не от нервов, а от предвкушения; ЁнСон хочет потрогать Бёль _везде_ и чтобы она обязательно была непротив.

ЁнСон начинает с малого: целует в нос и щёки, пропускает волосы сквозь пальцы и касается слегка выпирающих ключиц; Бёль не против, она подставляется под прикосновения и ждёт дальнейших действий, и это-- эм, это действительно сексуально, и ЁнСон ничего не может с собой поделать.

'Исследования' приходится отложить на неопределенный срок, потому что они слишком увлекаются поцелуями и объятиями, чтобы продолжать.

— Мы можем продолжить в любой другой день, — говорит Бёль в макушку ЁнСон.

ЁнСон неопределенно мычит ей в шею, обвивая руками за талию; руки у Бёль холодные, но тело — почти горячее, и ЁнСон чувствует сонливость, прижимаясь к её теплу.

— Не засыпай, — Бёль гладит ЁнСон по волосам. — Я отвезу тебя к Хвиин.

Если честно, ЁнСон не хочет возвращаться домой к Хвиин. Она бы с радостью осталась в большой и удобной постели Бёль, зарылась бы с головой в пушистое покрывало и... возможно, натворила бы глупостей.

ЁнСон страдальчески стонет, но всё же поднимается с места, неохотно отпуская Бёль.

О таких подробностях ЁнСон не станет рассказывать даже под страхом смерти, серьёзно.

*

До расставания с бывшим парнем ЁнСон не особенно спешит домой после работы, медленно складывая свои вещи, выключая компьютер и раскладывая документы и памятки по папкам; сейчас, впрочем, положение дел не сильно меняется — с тем лишь изменением, что теперь медленные сборы нужны не для оттягивания неизбежного, а для скашивания ожидания. Бёль берёт привычку забирать ЁнСон на машине, аргументируя это тем, что ей совсем не сложно, и в целом ЁнСон не имеет ничего против, особенно учитывая тот факт, что им в любом случае по пути, и Бёль может просто высадить её у дома Хвиин и поехать домой.

До дома Хвиин сразу после работы ЁнСон почти никогда не довозят, минуя нужный поворот.

У ЁнСон, как и вчера — от предвкушения, дрожат руки, когда Бёль пропускает её в квартиру, галантно открыв перед ней дверь. Стоит Бёль щёлкнуть замком, как ЁнСон оказывается непозволительно близко, склоняя голову к плечу в вопросительном жесте; Бёль коротко кивает и сама берёт лицо ЁнСон в ладони.

Больше всего ЁнСон нравится то, как во время поцелуя Бёль медленно двигается ладонями от щёк до затылка, задевая уши. Бёль — как ЁнСон прижимается грудью к её груди, увеличивая площадь касания.

— Как насчёт посмотреть 'Гоблина'? — спрашивает Бёль, когда неловкие обжимания в прихожей заканчиваются крепкими объятиями. — Не думаю, что меня сегодня хватит на что-то большее.

ЁнСон непротив, к тому же она и сама хочет посмотреть этот сериал. Бёль заказывает пиццу вместо ужина и переодевается в домашнюю одежду; ЁнСон находит очаровательным то, как Бёль выглядит в этой своей клетчатой пижаме. Для ЁнСон тоже находится бесформенная мягкая пижама, и она не видит ни одной причины отказываться, с удовольствием скидывая надоевший за день офисный прикид.

Расплатившись за пиццу и поймав несколько удивлённых взглядов от разносчика, они устраиваются на кровати Бёль, закинув всё многообразие подушек за спины и укрывшись пледом. ЁнСон честно смотрит, трогая Бёль за плечо на волнующих моментах, поэтому быстро замечает, что реакции не следует. Полностью развернувшись к Бёль, ЁнСон понимает, что она просто-напросто засыпает, продолжая держать полупустую коробку из-под пиццы.

Чувствуя резкий прилив нежности, ЁнСон забирает из её рук коробку и как можно аккуратнее вытаскивает подушки у неё из-под спины, чтобы уложить; Бёль сонно ворчит, пытаясь открыть глаза, но ЁнСон говорит, что всё хорошо и что ещё не пора вставать.

— Хэй, Хвиини, — говорит в трубку ЁнСон, закрывшись в ванной. — Думаю, я сегодня не приду домой.

Озвучив это вслух, ЁнСон чувствует, как у неё горят щёки; она не в первый (а во второй) раз ночует у Бёль, но всё же.

Хвиин на том конце провода что-то мурчит себе под нос и уже чётче выговаривает:

— Неужто Бёль учит тебя плохим вещам, подруга?

В её голосе явно слышится ухмылка, и ЁнСон уже жалеет, что решает позвонить, а не написать смс.

— Она, эм-- она уснула, и я не хочу её будить.

Никто не говорит про метро или такси — не потому что забывают, а потому что это отличный предлог остаться. Динамик фонит от хихиканья Хвиин.

— Ты подоткнула ей одеяло?

О, порой Хвиин невыносима.

— Да, — цедит ЁнСон и слышит новый приступ хихиканья на том конце провода.

— Не обижайся, — просит Хвиин, отсмеявшись. — Просто вы такие милые. И! — её голос становится ещё выше и веселее. — Так как тебя я больше не жду, то самое время позвонить Хеджин.

Без шуток — невыносима.

*

Для ЁнСон-Из-Прошлого секс — это пять минут наблюдения за потолком и мокрые от пота простыни, для ЁнСон-Из-Настоящего секс — это подгибающиеся пальцы ног и сухость во рту как после пробежки. Бёль гладит бедро ЁнСон, едва касаясь его кончиками пальцев, и от этого по коже бегут мурашки; а ещё — от взгляда снизу вверх и от её довольной улыбки.

ЁнСон помнит свой первый секс, который был откровенно плох во всех смыслах: сначала было стыдно, в процессе больно, а после — скучно. А сейчас — приятно; даже слишком.

Утром Бёль готовит завтрак, и ЁнСон снова не чувствует вкуса, витая в своих мыслях ровно до тех пор, пока Бёль не предлагает отвезти её домой к Хвиин перед работой. ЁнСон ловит резкий приступ дежавю и несколько поцелуев в щёки и подбородок; и совершенно не хочет уезжать так рано.

— Давай займёмся сексом?

Хвиин не права, потому что это ЁнСон учит Бёль плохим вещам.

Бёль выглядит озадаченной, и это немного отрезвляет окрылённую собственным предложением ЁнСон; пожалуй, ей немного стыдно, но не настолько, чтобы забирать свои слова назад.

— Мы-- — Бёль кидает взгляд на часы и хмурится. — Хотя, думаю, сегодня я могу походить и в футболке.

ЁнСон не понимает, о чём говорит Бёль, пока краем глаза не замечает мятые рубашки в шкафу в спальне; если глажка — то, от чего Бёль готова отказаться, то оно явно того стоит, думает ЁнСон. Она присаживается на постель, смотря на Бёль снизу вверх.

Раньше ЁнСон не нравился секс с проникновением, потому что каждый раз это было что-то нелепое и хорошо, если не неприятное; мужчины над ЁнСон пыхтели и потели, но ни один из них не сделал и попытки подумать о том, что может доставить ей удовольствие. ЁнСон смиряется и решает, что секс — это не для неё, но сейчас ей интересно, что будет делать Бёль.

Зная её, ЁнСон может с уверенностью сказать, что, во-первых, ей понравится, а во-вторых, — ей _дико_ понравится.

Бёль действует осторожно: целует в губы, в подбородок, в ямку ключиц; ЁнСон не нужно успокаивать или расслаблять, потому что она полностью доверяет Бёль и знает, что она или не сделает ничего, что бы ей не понравилось, или остановится сразу же, стоит на это намекнуть. В любом случае — ЁнСон внимательно наблюдает за всеми телодвижениями Бёль с интересом и трепетом, получая в ответ немного взволнованные взгляды снизу вверх.

Несмотря на отсутствие положительного опыта, говорить о полном его отсутствии как такового у ЁнСон не совсем верно; она прекрасно знает, почему именно Бёль смотрит на неё осторожно и украдкой, потому что робость — естественная спутница первого секса. Не то чтобы ЁнСон настолько уверена в себе, но она на сто процентов уверена в Бёль, поэтому не испытывает неловкости, когда на не-её пижамной рубашке остаётся всё меньше застёгнутых пуговиц.

Когда Бёль разводит полы рубашки в стороны и нервно посмеивается, ЁнСон резко становится совершенно не смешно.

— Я тут внезапно вспомнила, что ни разу не встречала лесбиянку с большой грудью.

ЁнСон задыхается от возмущения и открывает рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь в духе 'чем богаты' или 'кто бы говорила', но сбивается на полуслове, когда Бёль касается её груди своими холодными ладонями. И — в любом случае:

— Меня всё устраивает.

Её шутки ужасны, и ЁнСон делает себе мысленную заметку: оградить Хвиин от дурного влияния.

То есть — сразу, как они закончат.

Может, немного позже.

Она напрочь забывает обо всех своих мысленных заметках, стоит Бёль забрать волосы в хвост и стянуть с ЁнСон пижамные штаны.

У ЁнСон разъезжаются колени, и последние остатки робости исчезают без следа, потому что то, что делает Бёль, — это _пиздец_. Во всех существующих смыслах.

ЁнСон не нравится секс с проникновением, но Бёль отлично обходится и без этого; её губы горячие, и это сводит ЁнСон с ума больше, чем что-либо до этого. У ЁнСон подгибаются пальцы на ногах, и она судорожно хватается за пушистый плед — как и предполагается одним воскресным утром на чужой кухне, он мягкий. Руки Бёль — холодные.

Наспех собранный хвост Бёль съезжает, и волосы щекочут бедро ЁнСон; Бёль последний раз целует ЁнСон в бедро и нависает над ней, чтобы поцеловать. ЁнСон приподнимается на локте, но тут же падает обратно, найдя рукам более действенное применение.

— Можно я?..

Бёль кивает ещё до того, как ЁнСон договаривает.

Возможно, они обе опаздывают на работу.

Возможно, ЁнСон забывает про своё обещание относительно Хвиин и Бёль.

Возможно, Бёль спрашивает: 'тебе понравилось?', а ЁнСон не может подобрать слов, чтобы выразить то, _насколько_ ей понравилось.

 

Возможно, единственая проблема ЁнСон на данный момент — это общественное мнение, но, думается ей, с Бёль, Хвиин, Хеджин и тем самым лесбийским баром без названия это вполне реально пережить.


End file.
